


faire des caresses

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coping, Denial, F/M, Friendship/Love, Life Model Decoys, Loss, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Post 4x11. Daisy comforts Coulson when unresolved emotions are stirred up by recent events.





	

"How did _you_ know?"

He doesn't answer her, just wears that heavy, troubled expression that she found him with.

After all, May is missing.

And there is something pretending to be her locked away for the moment. With all of her memories.

Like May, but not like her at all.

It's creepy.

Radcliffe is _so_ twisted. Playing on all of their losses and trauma. Like he wove himself into their...pattern.

Leaving SHIELD let her get outside of it. Clear her head.

She doesn't regret it, she can help now. But she's missed him _so much_.

Finally admitted that to herself.

She waits in silence and then nods at him, turning to leave and give him space if that's what he wants.

"When I kissed it," he calls after, when she starts to walk.

Freezing in place, back to him, she waits in silence again.

She knew something was off, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. And she'd been gone for six months.

Who was she to say?

That probably told him everything he needed to know. Her leaving. And they had both lost people.

She had, too, but she couldn't just pretend life goes on. Sign the Accords when it was _wrong_.

She had to do something. Reclaim a part of herself Hive took from her.

"Wow," she tells him, turning and raising her eyebrows, cocky-sure."May's gonna kill you."

She says it just like that. Because when she promised him they're getting May back, she meant it.

They've been through too much to lose someone else.

"It was how I knew the fake from the real thing," he continues, a half-hearted shrug accompanying it. "May would never-"

"Got it," she finishes. May's not exactly here to speak for herself, after all.

It's made her uncomfortable even thinking about it.

"Plus, you're such a hideous monster," she adds, trying to lighten the moment.

He looks like he got a little shock. Like he put his finger in a socket.

It's just the thing to get him out of his head, she hopes.

He's watching her carefully now. Not quite enough to shake the mood hanging over them.

"Don't worry, I'm not a robot," she says, raising her hands in a wave in front of her. "No kiss test required."

"Did you think I might be?" he asks, peering at her. "How would you know?"

She purses her lips, mulling it over. She's not sure kissing him would tell her anything.

Except maybe that he's a good kisser? Coulson seems like he would be, for some reason. The way he pays attention.

And he seemed pretty certain about May, which means he's probably thought it through, or had some kind of confirmation.

Lifting her hand she flexes her fingers out in front of her.

"I could try feeling your vibrations."

"What would it tell you?"

"Everything vibrates at different frequencies. It might tell me something. I could use it on myself, as a control, and then you."

"Have you done this before?" he asks, curiosity lacing his words.

"Only on myself. I learned to tune people out. It's not like I go around feeling people up with my powers."

He sighs at her, at the suggestion.

"I'm just saying I _could_ ," she tells him, then hesitates. "If you wanted me to."

It wasn't her intention to make the moment tense, but she feels flushed suddenly, her own charged language backfiring on her.

What was she thinking?

He stares at the floor, like he's arranging something in his head.  Or maybe looking for a way out of this.

"Do you want to?" he asks.

Their eyes meet, and she shifts to her other leg, tenses her fingers.

She has to stop herself from turning just to make sure they're alone, and feels her breath catch in her throat.

"Okay."

"Are you sur-" he starts again.

" _Yes_."

She opens up her fingers balled against her sides, closes her eyes and then concentrates, running her hands down the length of her torso, tracing her own shape without actually touching herself.

It opens her up. She can feel the other objects in the room, starting with the floor. Then she can feel _him_.

It makes her embarrassed, for a moment, as pinpricks of light form behind her eyelids.

He'll know. He'll obviously know she has experimented with this before.

Of course she has, who wouldn't? Once she stopped being afraid of her gift.  

Never with someone else, though.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, trying to focus them again, fixing on him, eyes wide, frozen in place before her.

She swallows when she sees his tongue dart out to touch his bottom lip, almost like the pinkness of it plays like a texture.

Her senses are all mixed up, but she feels his vibrations spike as she watches him do it.

She didn't want anything to lose.

 _This_ , though.

 _This_ isn't so easy to tune out.

"Now you," she tells him, voice firm. He tenses, his vibrations changing again as she reaches out a hand.

She turns over her shoulder at the cracked door to the room. The way it's been open this whole time makes her think back to when the boys and girls shared spaces in St. Agnes without one of the nuns present.

This is too intimate for an open door. To let anyone just walk in and have to explain it.

She lifts her other hand and shuts the door with a wave carrying her powers, and then glances up to him.

He moves closer to her, like he's impatient to get started.

Then she watches him close his eyes, his mouth hanging open as she first skims her hand along his vibrations, his body moving like he's trying to contain what he feels.

She chases them, watching him ebb and flow with it while they mingle with her until everything fades away like background noise.

A warmth shoots through her core when he moans, the timbre of it reverberating through her, and he starts to follows the motions of her hands, his own hands on his own body now.

Over his hips, then to his waist, along his arms to his shoulders, then above his head and back down his neck as her hands trace down his torso again.

"Phil," she breaks the silence, has to stop from feeling overwhelmed, and watches him flutter his eyes open, closing his parted lips to stare straight into her.

She blinks, then chews on her bottom lip, letting the tension ebb away, finally lowering her hand.

It almost reminds her of being intoxicated.

"You're not..." She tries to steady herself to say it.

They both jump in unison as the door cracks open.

It's Mack, coming to check on them, fitting himself through the door like he's trying not to make a fuss.

"You two all right?" he asks, looking seriously between them.

"Yeah," Coulson answers, suddenly burying everything. How does he do that? "It's been a hell of a day."

"Agreed," Mack says, with a half-hearted smile. "I was just calling you up for the debrief."

"Thanks," Coulson nods, and then looks over at Daisy once Mack is gone.

"You're not a robot," she finally says, beginning a nervous laugh when the tension threatens to return.

"I didn't think I was," he smirks. "You would've blasted me against the wall otherwise."

"True," she laughs briefly, then draws in a deep breath, and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It's been longer," he swallows. "Than six months. I don't think I've dealt with..things...as much as I should have."

"Maybe you weren't ready." She gives his arm a gentle squeeze. "But you can ask, you know?"

He hesitates for a moment, glances at the door like he's pulled between two places.

"Can I-?"

Reaching between them, he lifts his hand as though he wants to touch her shoulder, and then she pulls him in by the wrist, and wraps him in a hug.

He slides his face against hers, leaning into her hair. A heavy sigh escaping him, like something is still stuck inside.

"Any time," she answers.


End file.
